Girl Meets world of spies
by analford2k
Summary: Leah is Lucas's daughter but him and Riley had a fight years ago and his relationship with Leah is strained. Follow this duo as they learn about fatherhood, relationships, and most importantly...how to fight crime. Co-Written by Jordanhoneycutt7
1. Chapter 1 Episode 1

"Lucas Friar, your actions were inexcusable and not befitting of an officer of this agency. You will be suspended for one year without a fifty percent cut in pay. One year from now you will be asked to come back. If you decide to do so, don't mess up again."

Lucas nods slowly and walks out of the director's office. He pulls his phone out and calls his wife,

" Hey hun, it went better than expected. I'll call you later. I think I'll go see Leah. Love you. Bye."

Leah Sighed as she drew pictures of her father. "Where is he?" She wondered aloud.

"Right here kiddo" Lucas said from behind her.

"Dad!" She exclaimed running into his arms.

"Hey!" he says hugging her and smiling.

"I missed you" Leah says

"I missed you too honey," Lucas says.

"So What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be working?"

Leah bit her lip as soon as she said it considering she had ditched school today.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Well Yeah but I ditched after class with Grandpa it was to pretty out to be at school I'd rather draw" Leah Explained.

"That makes sense," Lucas says smiling. "I realize its been a while since I've seen you. Where's your mom?"

"At home working on baby number two with Farkle YUCK!"

"That's more than I needed to know. Anyway, how about we hang out?"

"Kay sounds great"

Leah walks to the bakery with Lucas

Two men attack Lucas in the street.

"Dad!" Leah lunges for the man and flips backwards kicking them in the face. Next she put them in a double headlock launching them across the street.

"Ok when did I learn that!" She asked herself. "Dad are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think we need to have a talk."

"Um yeah that might be a good Idea"

"I'm a spy. I think you've got the qualifications. I was kicked out but they may listen to you."

"Wait why were you kicked out?" The Fifteen year old asked.

"That's not important right now."

"Okay so what now?"

"We talk to the director."

"And what exactly do I say to him?"

"They probably have security cam footage of the incident.'

"Ok so lets go"

They take a plane to Baltimore, Maryland and walk into the Director's office.

"Friar, what are you doing here?"

"Came here to show you my daughter and maybe make an agreement."

"Hello Sir" Leah greeted politely

"Friar, what do you want? I'm busy if you haven't noticed.''

"In exchange for my being put back in the agency, Leah here is added as a member."

Leah stood next to Lucas waiting

"Friar, deal."

"Um dad we have a problem."

"Your mom? I have her covered."

"Oh ok then what next?"

"We train."

"Then lets get busy"


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 2

After two weeks of training Leah was ready for her first mission.

"This is just a basic mission, get the information and get out," Lucas says.

"Got it" Leah said preparing to infiltrate.

Leah fits in perfectly and retrieved the DVD they needed and went back to Lucas "Got it!" She whispered holding it up.

"Wow that was fast good job kiddo" Lucas said as they left.

"What can I say?" she says flipping her hair.

"You learned from the best" Lucas guessed.

"Something like that," she says smirking.

Lucas smiled at his daughter.

"Friar's daughter is a good spy. She'll be useful in the future."

"Agreed sir" The secretary agreed.

"Keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir"

"So Leah, what friends do you have?'' Lucas asks her.

"Jenna Landon and Alec" Leah answered

"They sound cool," Lucas says.

"Jenna is Aunt Maya, Landon is my Farkle ,and Alec is you."

"I miss our group," Lucas says softly as they walk off the subway.

"I know dad Mom still worries about you ya know"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around more, I really wish I was able to see you more. If all goes well, we may not see each other in a few months. There's a big mission coming up and technically I'm still suspended.

"By the way would you mind telling me how your actions Warranted suspension?"

"Again, if all goes well you will find out," Lucas looks off in the distance as they reach headquarters.

"No one tells me anything" Leah whispered.

"It's the business," Lucas says laughing. "If I can get them to tell you everything, you might feel differently about a lot of things."

"Fine fair Enough" Leah agreed.

"Leah, there is going to be a time when I won't be here to help you," Lucas says.

"Yeah so whats new?"

"Well, Morgan and I have two daughters. That's really about it," Lucas opens the door for Leah.

"Thats not what I meant" She said going inside

"Ah, Miss Friar, please come in," the Director says standing up.

Leah follows him into his office.

"Mr. Friar, please stay out here." Lucas nods and takes a chair.

" Miss Friar you have demonstrated remarkable worth to this agency in this short amount of time"

"Sir?"

"Yes Ms. Friar"

"What are you saying?"

"We would like you to become our top agent of the agency"

"I need some time to think about it."

"Of course take all the time you need."

Leah leaves.

"How did it go?" Lucas asked

"I think they like me."

"Yeah? well you are MY daughter" Lucas joked.

They walk slowly out to the street. Leah hears some thunder and they both run quickly.

"And the 2o clock rains are 45 minutes ahead of schedule" Leah grumbled.

"Lets go into that restaurant," Lucas points at a small pizza place across the street.

"Sure pizza's my favorite"

They walk into the restaurant and take a seat. Leah notices a man staring at them.

Leah pulled out her fake spy glasses "Inatistating suspect identification"

"I know that man," Lucas says slowly standing up.

"Who is he?"

"He is part of a group we were tracking in Indonesia. Go now."

"Roger that"

Lucas hears a scream as he goes toward the mysterious man. Leah was gone


End file.
